


Tease

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Mpreg (mentionned), Slash, Sticky Sex, Toys, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp shouldn't have teased Skyfire. It's now the shuttle's turn to tease back... And he's very smug about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, here I assume that even with billions of years in the ice, Skyfire was already, well, older than most. Not Ironhide or Kup old, but older than most characters.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, sticky, possible OOC, some dubcon, toys, mpreg mentionned, Skyfire being a (somehow) dirty old mech, some humour

“’fire,” Skywarp whined and panted softly, trying to catch the attention of the shuttle currently working on some science-related thing a few meters away from him. “Please… it isn’t fun anymore… Turn… turn that thing off!”

He shifted his hips on the collapsible berth he was currently sprawled upon in a corner of the little private lab, hands bound behind his back and collared with some kind of device blocking his ability to teleport.

His tights were dripping with lubricant, and a large vibrator was partially showed into his valve. His spike bobbed in the air, stiff and in desperate need of some attention Skyfire didn’t seem ready to provide.

Skyfire, stoic, barely glanced at him. “Turning what off? I absolutely don’t see what you mean, my dear.”

Skywarp pouted. “… That’s revenge because of what happened last time, isn’t it?” He shuddered as he spoke.

Skyfire answered, almost bored. “Oh? What may have given you that idea? Did you do something… wrong?” he almost purred.

Oh Primus, that voice, that tune… Skywarp moaned.

“Please…” he whined again.

Skyfire continued working, not moved by his captive’s pleas. “Let’s review what happened last time, if you don’t mind. You waltz in, like you seems to do every other day despite Red Alert’s regularly upgrading the security…” Skywarp snickered. “… you manage to catch my attention by outrageously flirting with me…”

The black Seeker almost smirked, before a strong vibration almost made him keen. “Oh, come on! I didn’t flirt ‘outrageously’, I flirted just the right amount! And that chemistry experiment looked boring! Interfacing was so much nicer!”

Skyfire nodded, still working on whatever he was doing. “It looked very promising indeed. Which was the only reason I agreed to ‘face you. Of course, had I known you were just playing with me and had no intention to let me go all the way, I would never have agreed to your offer.”

Skywarp tried to pout, but it was hard to do with the building charge he was feeling. “Aaahhhh,” he whimpered as a clutch of sensors nods was stroked by the vibrator. “Ahhh… not… not all the way? I let you stick your spike inside me,… didn’t I?”

Skyfire glanced at him, definitely exasperated. “You did. Then you teleported away. As soon as you overloaded. And long before I could reach my own overload. That wasn’t very nice of you, you little cocktease.” He then nodded in satisfaction as the liquid he was working on changed color. “Imagine that. You’re buried deep into a hot, tight valve, belonging to a vixen of a mech you just want to frag long and hard…” Skywarp whimpered. “You just send him over the edge once, and you’re thinking about doing it again… and again… and again…” Another whimper. “Your cable is still stiff, you haven’t even had the time to truly enjoy yourself yet. Then, out of the blue, the mech straddling you smile like the cybercat who managed to catch the glitchmouse… there is a flash of light… and then, there is nothing. Your spike is just bobbing into the viciously cold air, and the devious lover you hoped to screw some more has just… disappeared.” Skyfire threw Skywarp a very annoyed look. “You can’t imagine how weird it felt. The hotness, than the sudden cold… Not fun at all, let me tell you. That was really mean of you to trick me, don’t you think?

Skywarp winced. “Yeah… yeah… I… Iiiiiiiiiii… get it. Wasn’t nice. Shouldn’t… shouldn’t have done that. But… but it wasn’t intentional!”

Skyfire turned fully toward the black Seeker. “Oh? So teleporting away and letting me stiff and needy wasn’t intentional last time? Why don’t I believe you? I had expected a Decepticon to be a better liar.”

Skywarp had the decency to blush. “We… Well, okay, it was… But I just… you’re not a Seeker!” he blurted than howled as finally, he reached overload.

Skyfire cocked his head to the side. “Oh, the whole ‘only a Seeker can be allowed to spill transfluid into another Seeker’s valve’ thing? That was it? Primus, and I here thought that prissy and holier than you attitude had decreased since I left Cybertron. If that bothered you so much, you could have just told me, I would have pulled out before I ‘soiled’ you,” he huffed. “Honestly, Starscream was never so frustrating about the whole thing.”

Skywarp, panting and feeling dizzy after the charge finally left him, managed to snort. Blessedly, the vibrator had stopped working. “I bet. Starscream doesn’t need much to spread his legs and get himself banged silly. No pride at all, that mech.”

Skyfire raised an optic ridge. “Oh? And that’s different of you… how, exactly? I heard the rumors. They say Seekers are little whores, all of them, but the Screamer and the black one in particular. Care to explain why?”

Skywarp’s cheeks heated. “I… I have my pride! I never allowed a grounder to overload inside me!”

“But I’m not a grounder. I’m not a Seeker, true, but I’m also a somehow acceptable mech to mate with to quote some of the old, decrepit, elitists’ slaggers that ruled over Vos at the time, since at least I have wings. I’ve made the short list of substandard mechs somehow worthy of being allowed to ‘pollute’ the Seekers’ legacy. A list so short the only other names on it are the Prime, shuttles and some flying schematics-based mechs, and an handful of filthy rich or powerful mechs. So what reason did you have to refuse me to finish what I had started?”

The black Seeker turned his head to the side, and glanced furtively at Skyfire. The shuttle slowly smiled. “Is it because I’m so big, little Seeker? Starscream used to be quite intimidated by my girth too, once upon a time,” he mused, very amused. “It didn’t last. After a while, he was always craving more,” he chuckled.

Skywarp seemed insulted by the mere notion he had been afraid of not being able to take it. “No way! If I had been afraid of the size of your spike, I would never have sought you out in the first place! I let you spike me without problem, didn’t I?”

“So what was the problem? Didn’t it feel good enough?”

“It was great! But there’s no way I let you spill your fluids inside me and get me sparked!” blurted Skywarp. “I know how much fluid big mechs like you release in an overload! I’ve seen what happened with Astrotrain and Reflector! There’s no way I let you fill my gestation chamber full! I don’t want a bitlet, slag it!”

This time, the shuttle laughed frankly. “That’s why you… ? Oh, Skywarp,” he shook his head with a soft, delighted smile. “You silly, silly mech. There are ways to avoid sparking your partner. Not rubbing sparks, to begin with. And be careful with whatever messages pop ups in the following orns. If you don’t accidentally send message for your chamber to keep the fluids inside and risking them to mix and start creating a working protoform, even without spark merge, then you shouldn’t end up sparked.”

“Oh… Well… uh… I… eh, eh, oops?” Skywarp said, sheepishly.

“Oops indeed,” Skyfire nodded. “Honestly. Doesn’t anyone really know much anymore about reproduction and birth control, aside of ‘insert tube A into slot B’? Asides of ‘bots like Ironhide or Kup? They’re fun to hang out with, at least.”

“We’re kinda busy fighting a war,” Skywarp pointed out. “Sorry if our biggest worries are about surviving the next battle and not starving to death in between, not wondering how the hell some guys end up preggers and others not.”

The shuttle seemed to ponder it. “I refuse to believe a whole generation just forgot how avoid accidents. A couple of them, I could understand; interfacing is a sort of taboo for youngsters, they wouldn’t know who or how to ask, so if they go by trials and errors and just don’t want to commit errors, well… But I know most of them are old to know better,” he shook his head, clearly dejected. “I saw many youngsters look at each other’s with big, lovely optics, but not acting on whatever feelings they may feel. Perhaps I should have a conversation with Ratchet and help him organize a lecture about safe sex… It would certainly spice up things around here,” Skyfire mused contemplatively.

He threw a curious look at Skywarp. “Simple curiosity on my part, but how are you lot avoid getting sparked when bottoming?”

Skywarp tried to shrug. “Simple. We don’t. Do bottom, I mean. Or we all do it like me.”

“Oh, using people to your gain, get a quick overload and letting yours lovers hanging on the verge of overload before running away?”Skyfire deadpanned.

“Uh, kinda?” Skywarp chuckled nervously.

Skyfire shook his head in incredulity. “Is that so? Then I think I’m almost ready to swear that most of the Decepticons appealing demeanor and aggressiveness come from pent-up sexual frustration.”

Skywarp looked vexed. “Eh, I’m certainly not sexually frustrated! I just enjoy blowing things up!”

“Of course you would,” Skyfire snorted.

There was an almost uncomfortable silence. Well it was uncomfortable for Skywarp, reminded more and more by each passing klik of the vibrator still stuck inside him. He shifted on the berth, glancing at the exposed tip. It was certainly smaller than Skyfire’s spike, but it was still quite a considerable size, and even immobile, it kept pressing against some of his sensor nods. Oh frag it all, he was starting to get aroused again by that stupid thing! Ok, let’s not panic. As much as staying at the wits of the Autobot shuttle was, well, fun and all, it was time to get away. Now, if only he could convince Skyfire to free him, or at least take out his anti-warp device…

“Uh… should I thank you about not showing me in a corner or on a table?” Skyfire cocked his head silently, and Skywarp continued, feeling awkward. “The berth is kind of nice, though I didn’t think you kept one in your lab…”

“Oh, it’s nothing unusual. Us scientists tend to run experiments almost non-stop when we’re on a run,” the shuttle answered casually. “And there are so many things we must keep an optic on. It’s easier to just sleep in the lab than to go back and forth between our quarters and our workstations. I would have enjoyed making you love on this berth last time, but since you were in a rush, well…” he shrugged. “I thought you would be better here while I finished working. Do you like it?”

Skywarp gave him a nervous smile. “Much. That’s… nice of you? But honestly, I should, you know, perhaps… must go?”

Skyfire frowned mockingly. “Already? Oh no, no, no! I must insist for you to stay. We didn’t have the time to get better acquainted yet! That would be a shame if you let me alone again so soon, don’t you think?”

Skywarp huffed. “Okay, Okay, I get it! You want to frag me again, I get it, really! So do it already!”

“Oh my, are you giving me your permission?” Skyfire seemed truly shocked. Well, he would have, without his mocking gaze.

“YES! So come on and ‘face me like a real mech! Damn, I’m getting slightly bothered here! I want you to take that thing off and replace it with your spike, okay? Want me do say more? Formal excuses, perhaps?” Skywarp screamed in frustration.

Skyfire smirked. “ Oh no, it will not be necessary. You’re ‘bothered’? How unfortunate! I think we will remedy to this situation in a moment. But first, I need to finish ameliorating that artificial lubricant,” he smiled teasingly.

Skywarp’s mouth opened widely. “Lu… lubricant?!” he sputtered. “You… since all the time… lubricant?!”

Skyfire laughed and, coming closer to him, gently petted his helm. “Of course, my dear. There can never be too much when I fuck” he used the human word in a way that made Skywarp shudder “a smaller partner. Speaking of which,” he added as he reached for his subspace pockets, “I don’t believe you produced nearly enough yet for me to be pleased.”

Taking out a remote, he pressed one button, and the vibrator inside Skywapr started working again. The black Seeker keened. “Wha… NO! Oh, come on, ‘fire… Not again! Fr… frag me yourself, damnit!”

Skyfire patted his helm again. “Consider this further revenge for letting me alone and bothered and playing me for a fool. I detest reverting to self service, especially when I just had a fragging hot, cute Seeker in my berth. And I really despise being cockteased. You should have asked Starscream. I’m sure he could have told you all about it. After all, he didn’t start to get a reputation as a kinky, slutty mech until he met me.” He smiled again. “Now, sweetspark, be a dear and shut up, or I’ll gag you.”

“Frag…fragger!” Skywarp cried out as the vibrator gained in speed.

Skyfire smiled amusedly. “Yes, I’m a fragger when I need to be. And you will enjoy it very much once I’ve fragged you very, very thoroughly.”


End file.
